Prove It
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spinelli pushes Maxie away when he finds out about the limo incident and Maxie finally realizes how much she truly loves Spinelli. Can she prove that she won't hurt him? Spixie. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Prove It**

Maxie Jones stared at Damian Spinelli with tear filled eyes. Her chin quivered as she looked into her best friend's stormy green eyes that were filled with disappointment and perhaps,even an edge of carefully veiled disgust. "Please....Please don't hate me,Spinelli." She whimpered pleadingly.

Spinelli's eyes softened a bit and for a second. A very split second,he was tempted to wrap her warmly in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. But he had to be strong. He couldn't put himself into a situation where he would be hurt again. "I could never hate you,Maxie. I couldn't even make myself if I tried. But---The Jackal...I cannot stand by,blindly and let you do somethinf that would hurt be again. I cannot let you destroy me because your scared that I might leave or something. So because of that,I have to push you away." He told her,slowly backing away,still looking upon her. "Just---please know that the Jackal loves you and do not think any differently." With that,he turned on his heel and walked away so he wouldn't see his Maximista's crying eyes.

Maxie stood there,frozen in shock. The tears,falling freely down her cheeks as she watched her best friend's retreating back. She'd lost him. She couldn't believe that she'd lost him! Slowly,she hurried to her car and got in,driving home to the apartment she share's with LuLu and Johnny as the tears poured down face. When she got inside,she slammed the door shut and leaned her back against it as she began to sob. She slid down to the floor as her tears soaked her face and dripped down her chin. Somehow,nothing seemed all that important anymore.

Meanwhile,Spinelli was sitting in Jakes with a shot glass full of vodka sitting infront of him.

"Hey player. Want to talk?" Coleman,the bartender asked as he refilled the shotglass.

Spinelli looked up and nodded. "The Jackal let his Maximista fly from his grasp." He said weakly,downing the shot.

Coleman looked at the young man on the stool,waiting for him to talk.

"The Jackal found out that Maximista and The Mob Prince commited an act of infidelity---atleast on Johnny's part. I pushed Maxie away because I didn't want to end up with a broken heart. But it kills me to not have her in my life,it feels empty." The young computer hacker said.

Back at the apartment,Maxie sat on the couch,still in tears when the door opened and Johnny Zacchara walked in.

He threw his coat and keys on the chair sloppily. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw her sitting there. "Maxie?" He asked her,softly.

She looked up at him with red,swollen eyes and her shoulder length,blond hair hanging in a disarry around her face. "Hi" She said shortly.

Johnny sat next to her carefully. "What happened?" He asked her with a sigh. His eyes went to the journal that sat in Maxie's lap. The one that Damian Spinelli had given her back in October for her birthday. She was clutching it as if it was all she had left. It suddenly hit him. "You got in a fight with Spinelli,didn't you?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

Maxie choked on her tears and nodded,her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders at the movement. "I told him about the limo. I didn't want him finding out about my mistake from anyone else. He didn't react well. Not that I expected him to. He wondered how we could do that to LuLu. Then he became so silent. And when he could finally speak again,he told me that he couldn't be around me and allow me the chance to hurt him. And you know what? Nothing matters without him around. Nothing matters without him beside me!" She said,voice breaking and getting louder with every word. Suddenly she flung herself at Johnny and kissed him harshly,with no love or caring,prepared to completely go into self destruct mode.

After all,it was what she was good at. It was what she did when she was hurt. Using her body to ease her pain or hurt herself even more. Suddenly though,Maxie saw Spinelli's beautiful green eyes in her mind's eye and his sweet smile. She pulled her mouth away from Johnny. She couldn't do this. She couldn't _possibly _do this! It wasn't like the other times,when she slept with Logan to hurt LuLu or had an affair with Lucky and fed him pills while he was married to Elizabeth. Unlike the other times,Maxie Jones had stopped herself from doing something that she would regret. And it had been because of Spinelli. "I love him." She muttered in realization as she climbed off Johnny's lap,slipped on her ballet flats and grabbed her purse before she ran out the door. She had to find Spinelli! She had to get him back and she had to let him know that she wanted to be with him. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

**Next Chapter: Maxie comes up with a plan to get Spinelli back,with Sam's help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prove It**

**Part Two**

Maxie could hardly believe that a whole month,twelve days,and sixteen hours had passed since Damian Spinelli had written her out of his life. She'd been so hopeful that he'd just been overcome by emotion that night and that as soon as morning came or as soon as a few days passed,he'd tell her that he hadn't meant it.

That hadn't happened. Spinelli made it a point to ignore her completely. Maxie had tried visiting Spinelli at his PI office. Everytime she did though,Spinelli would be laughing with Winifred or Sam or be completely absorbed in his work---ignoring her and not being happy or excited to see her at all. And that hurt. She couldn't believe that he'd forgiven that stupid little fed. Winifred had turned Spinelli in to the police. She was the cause of everything that had happened. And it wasn't like the girl was sexually attractive. LuLu had moved out of the apartment after finding out about Johnny's cheating ways---though it had taken a couple of weeks for her to finally decide to move. She'd moved back into the Quartermaine mansion at Tracy's insistence.

Spinelli had moved out of the penthouse and into the apartment across from Crimson. The one where Logan Hayes had been killed. It was as if he were trying to give hell like that All American Rejects song said. He was so close yet so out of her reach. Untouchable.

Maxie couldn't believe that she had missed it. All because of her fucked up need to destroy everything and anything good in her life before it had a chance to destroy her. With an annoyed toss of her hair,she lifted her wrist to knock gently on the solid oak door to Sam's apartment.

She heard movement in the apartment and Sam's voice yelling out,"In a minute!" Before the door finally opened and Maxie came face to face with the brunette.

"Maxie!" Sam said with a smile as she tightened her robe around her body. "Hey!" She opened the door wider to let her friend inside.

Maxie sauntered past her to fall back onto the couch. "I need to get Spinelli back!" Were the first words to come out of her mouth. She stared at her friend with pleading blue eyes,making the PI take a seat beside her. "I miss him Sam. More than I've ever missed anyone. I want no _need _him in my life."

Sam sighed and stared down at her hands. She knew that Spinelli was missing Maxie as well despite the show he put on about being happy without the fashionista. But she was worried. She didn't want the computer hacker to be hurt once more,so she asked,"And what do you miss about him,Maxie?"

"Huh?!" Maxie replied in shock,mouth falling open.

"I wanted to know what you missed about Spinelli. It's a simple question. It will make me be able to help you more.

Maxie sighed and let a smile curve her lips affectionatly as she thought of her friend."I miss everything. I miss his laugh,his amazing green eyes that can see right into my soul,I miss his arms around me. I miss giving him hugs and being able to hug him. I miss his hands and his jokes and the way he could make me feel. I miss the power he held over me. I miss his crazy hair. I just---I miss everything about him. Talking to him on the phone,him visiting me at Crimson or my apartment,I miss him calling me Maximista. I miss watching him with Emma and seeing him working on his computer." She laughed and tilted her head to look at Sam and say bitterly,"Pretty pathetic isn't it? I mean...I doubt he misses me. From what I've seen,he is getting along good without me. But Sam,I need him in my life. He's like air. I need him to breathe. I need him to tell me everything is okay and to comfort me and just--be there. I never meant to hurt him. I hate being toxic. I hate ruining everything good in my life."

Sam shook her head. "No Maxie. It's not stupid. It's not stupid at all. It sounds like your in love with him. And I can understand why your scared. I mean,why wouldn't you be? All you've ever known was the people you give your heart to leaving you somehow." She wrapped her arms around the slender blonde in a hug.

Maxie sniffled and let her head fall onto Sam's shoulder as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Will you help me get him back? Please Sam? I know I sound selfish but---"

She was cut off when Sam made a shushing noise and grabbed her phone dialing a number---Spinelli's.

"Hey. Spinelli? It's Sam. Yeah. I was wondering if you could come over to the apartment. I need to discuss some work with you." She waited for his answer and nodded. "Okay,see you soon. Bye." Sam hung up then turned to Maxie with a smile as she stood to her feet. "Spinelli will be here in about ten minutes. You guys can go in the hot tub if you want and you can borrow one of my bikinis." With that,she hurried to get dressed,grabbed her purse,and hurried out the door.

Maxie watched with wide eyes as her friend left. Then she smiled devillishly at the thought of being here all alone with Spinelli. She hurried out to the hot tub,slipped off her clothing and slid inside. Spinelli wouldn't know what had hit him.

-----

Spinelli arrived almost six minutes later and immediatly opened the door to the apartment. His eyes searching the room for Sam. "Fair Samantha? 'Tis The Jackal!" He could hear the sloshing of water just outside so he shrugged and walked out torwards the hot tub. His mouth fell open in shock and lust filled his eyes when he saw Maxie in there. His eyes lingered on her. She didn't appear to be wearing any sort of clothing. "M--Maxie?" He stuttered out.

"Hey Spinelli." Maxie said as a smile crossed her lips. She swam torwards him and lifted herself up just a little.

He turned his head,trying to avoid looking at her body. "Where is Fair Samantha?" He asked.

"She's out. She let me borrow the hot tub." She said,giving him a wicked grin. "Would you like to join me?"

"Was this all a set up to trick the Jackal into talking to you?" He asked her,his anger firing up his green eyes.

Maxie was disappointed at Spinelli's response. She lowered her lashes and turned her head away. "It's the only way that I could think of to try and get you to talk to me. Nothing else worked. And I've missed you so much. It hurts not to be able to touch you." She told him vulnerably,sadly. "Could you get me my towel?" She made a move to get out but was surprised when Spinelli suddenly tore off his t-shirt.

His hands went to his jeans and pushed them down his legs and he kicked his shoes off as well. He went to the other side of the hot tub and lowered himself in so that he and Maxie were face to face. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She took a deap breath and replied. "I miss you. It hurts not to have you near. It's like the best part of myself is gone and I feel so empty. I thought that--you were happy to be rid of me." Her voice broke as the sobs got stuck in her throat.

In an instant,Spinelli was beside her. His hand went to touch her cheek gently,sweetly. "I could never be happy to be rid of you,Maxie. Maximista." He ammended throatily.

Maxie threw her arms about his neck. "I love you so much. I'm in love with you." She whispered as her lips descended upon his. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist as she kissed him eagerly,passionately. Trying to show him everything that she felt for him. Her hand trailed down his chest smoothly as they pulled away from one another.

He looked at her with desire in his eyes,searching her blue gaze before he kissed down her jawline to her neck then finally to the middle of her chest.

She moaned and brought his head back up to kiss her,pulling him closer by tightening her legs around his waist when she was scared he was going to leave her.

"I love you too, Maxie." Spinelli stated gently,letting his finger brush her lips.

Maxie smiled as she melded her body to his. "Why don't you show me how much you love me?" She whispered,giving him a mischevious grin as she ran her hands down to the waistband of his boxers and push them down his hips.

And as the moon and stars shone upon them,he showed her everything he couldn't say with words and Maxie thanked the angels above because her plan had went better than expected.

**The End**


End file.
